Nightwing: Generations
by trunks3
Summary: A look at what happened to Nightwing and what happends when his son comes to Gotham
1. chapter 1: Hibernation

Nightwing: Generations  
  
Chapter 1: hibernation  
Gotham 2001  
  
"Tim watch out!"  
Robin turned around too late as Bane's fist cracked into his head. Robin flew 10 feet forward unconscious at batman's feet. Fueled by his rage, Batman launched himself onto bane, who shrugged him off with one arm. Batman wasn't young anymore. He couldn't hold his own the first time he and bane had met, and now years later, the once fearsome dark night was now a mear shadow of himself. and bane had only gotten stronger.   
  
batgirl raiser herself to her feet. dazed she tried to focus on the two as they fought. she knelt next to robin to see if he was hurt badly. robin had a bruise on his forehead, cut lip and broken nose. other than that he seemed fine. batman screamed to her before he was thrown across the roof to the fire escape," get him out of here now!"  
  
Barbara picked up robin, threw him over her back and shot her cable to a near by roof. she leaped off the building clutchng tim in her arms. she turned her head to see batman running at bane. she had an errie feeling that it was the last time she was going to see him again.  
  
  
Gothan :Present day  
  
Terry woke to the bell ringing signaling the end of another day at gotham high. he stood up and started to walk toward the door. as he reached it, in came commissioner gordon. she stared him down.  
  
"uh-oh. what now. supervillian got a bad hair day. Shreik causing all the kennels to become chaos."  
  
"this is serious Mcguiness. cut the crap. where's bruce? he hasn't answered his phone in 3 days and he didn't show up to his share holders meeting this morning. i even stopped by to the cave to check on him and he changed the code to get in. do you know anything about it?  
  
"no," terry answered quite honestly." i talked to him last night. i noticed he was quiet and keeping to himself. more than usual i mean, so i took a special trip to see him. we hadn't really talked much. he even limited my batman hours to one night a week. crime has been so slow lately. "  
  
"and how was he. when you saw him."  
  
"aggitated. upset. he came just short of demanding i leave. he was like this last year around this time too. what happened? why is he like this."  
  
gordon sighed looking around almost nervously. "nevermind. your story explains why he changed the locks. i'll try him again in a few. until then keep your eyes open. crime has been slow lately and i don't need to tell you what happened last time."  
  
terry blushed remembering the slow two months last year when all of the sudden the jokers , royal flush and powers hired henchmen decided to rob the same museum at the same time. sticky situation which ended making batman the #1 suspect.   
  
Barbara strode out of the room. terry looked at his watch. 3:31. enough time for a nap before tonight. he had a date planned. and since mr. wayne's hibernation he actually had the time for one. but he couldn't help but wonder what secrets were eating bruce and why gordon didn't tell him. but no matter. it wasn't his consern.  
  
Terry laid his head to his pillow. he set his alarm clock for 8( A.M.) closed his eyes and went to sleep. slept sound through his date and woke the next morning at 8 A.M. with a half smile and a ironic laugh. it was a new day.   



	2. chapter 2: History Lesson

chapter 2: history lesson  
  
The sun had set in gotham. Batman stood tall on top of the police headquarters staring at the bat signal, which hadn't been used in years, and at the figure of a women standing next to it. Commissioner gordon shut off the light. terry walked up to her he was about to ask her why he was here when she spoke.  
  
"hungry?"  
  
they went to the localist coffee shop( no suit) and sat down. mcguiness had no idea what this was about. all he knew was that he had seen some serious peoplr in his life and never had he seen a more serious look than that of gordon's face.  
  
"whats with the mug. someone die?"  
  
"no," she answered. she showed no sign of laughter."but your on the right trail." she pulled out of her purse a piece of paper. it was a newspaper article entitled: two second generation heroes bring hope to hopeless cities. on the picture next to it it showed terry as batman holding two thugs in his arms unintentionally posing for the camera. on the other side of the article another picture showing a tall muscular black haired man dressed in skin tight armor, the same terry wore as batman. it was black all around with blue on the chest. connecting the colors was a V-shaped gold wing.   
  
"it that who i think it is," said terry after taking a double take on the picture? "it can't be. he'd half to be atleast 60 something. when was the last time you heard from him."  
  
"i haven't seen dick since alfred's funeral. he stood in the shadows. didn't say a word. stayed for 5 minutes. payed his respects and left. that was over 20 years ago. i haven't heard a word of him since."  
  
"and your telling me that now he's back?", terry asked with obvious confusion in his voice. "how?"  
  
"I don't know. Dick would have to be in his 60's by now. He was looking older 20 years ago. And he saw what happened to bruce when he tried to carry when he was to old. He wouldn't make that mistake. So my guess is that its another nightwing dressed like the old one. There is no other explaination."  
  
Terry had been thinking about this story. Letting it all seep in. then something hit him. Why was gordon telling him about another super hero from another city. Why was it such a big deal to her? He looked down at the floor. On the floor inside her purse was an opened envelope. He snatched the envelope and quickly read the address.  
  
"you got this from wayne manor," terry said shocked! Why would bruce send you this. does this have something to do with why I haven't seen or heard from him in two weeks. And why..."  
  
gordon held up her hand. She lowered it to take a sip of her coffee. Looking back at terry she spoke, " how much of the nightwing stories have you heard?  
  
Startled, terry answered, " umm...none I guess. Just that he was robin until he and bruce had a falling out. Then he became nightwing. And I know mr. Wayne can hold a grudge. And I know the story of him liking you but you liking bruce."  
  
Gordon blushed slightly. She looked down at her plate of now cold toast. Picked at it with her fork. " do you remember why it didn't work between me and bruce? Why bruce wouldn't allow me to get to close?" she took another sip of her coffee. Her hand was shaking slightly.  
  
"picture a young boy walking down the streets with his parents. Now picture both of his parents getting killed by guns and now this young boy has to grow up without his parents and consumed by hate. It was a recipe for disaster. But bruce was able to handle it. Now almost 40 years later, batman comes across this kid who had the same thing happen to him. Both his parents killed. Bruce let down his defense and let someone into his life. Closer than alfred. Closer than I ever was to him. Closer than tim. Closer than you will ever be to him. Dick was like his son. He taught him everything. Life lessons. They ate dinner together. Bruce saw so much of himself in dick, he pretty much groomed him to become himself.  
  
"but dick wasn't bruce. Their personalities were to different to be ignored. If bruce had an idea about something or wanted to do something his way, good luck trying to change it. It was the rule we all knew and I am sure you heard to, that he is the boss. We don't like it, tough.  
  
"it got too tough for dick. Bruce wasn't a father. He didn't know how to handle all the anger in dick. He didn't understand why it was directed at him. And dick hated the fact that bruce's word was god. And it showed. I saw it first hand. It went from dick telling me that he felt bruce was wrong to telling bruce he was wrong but following orders anyway to finally the night when bruce pissed him off to much and swung and knocked him to the ground. That was the last time dick wore the robin costume.   
  
"this was before tim arrived. Dick went to visit bruce and myself and met tim for the first time. " 'you can't be a boy wonder forever'" he said. After that he bacame nightwing. He and bruce patched things up enough. They both realized it was time for dick to move on. But it wasn't quite the same. Then it happened. We were in the batcave..."  
  
  
  



	3. chapter 3:Super Bane

Chapter 3: super bane  
  
(gordon tells terry the story)  
(flashback gotham 2001)  
  
"hey I think you should take a look at this," said barbara. batman walked up to the computer screen. It was a newscast:  
  
and renowned biological scientist dr. francis greiger is willing to take the challenge. "I think with guidance and some of the top therapists that bane can go back to living in society as a protector. with his superior strength and inteligance he should go down in the history books of one of the great super heroes of all time.   
  
"is it possible to take bane and make his blood thirsty attitude disapear. can you stop his evil tendancys. and do you think it is safe to have him rebuilt to strong with the venom intake systen redesigned to be self administered and inside his body?"  
  
"not at all. after are team of psychiatrists is done with him, he will be totally rehibilitated."  
  
batman shut off the T.V. disgusted at what he just saw.   
  
"there giving him a venom system controled by him and on the inside," said barbara? "are they nuts. have they lost their minds. bane is a monster. no one can cure him. and..."  
  
"and now they've made him invincible." batman stood like a statue. Bane had broke him once before. and now bane was back stronger, faster, and holding unlimited power. batman thought for a moment and then said," we must act now. they don't know what they are dealing with. barbara. i need you to get nightwing and find out what his venom is made of. since we can't get to his weakness on the outside then we will have to see if we can get to it on the inside. tim and i will go to commissiner gordon and try to get this stopped.   
  
they left the batcave in a hurry. barbara took the batjet to new york to get dick and explain to him the situation. in the mean time batman and robin went to police headquarters to pursuade gordon to stop the tests and lock him away for good. they were met with a surprise.   
  
"commissiner," batman screamed. sitting in his office with him were mr. thorpe and the mayor of gotham.   
  
"i was wondering when you'd show up", thorpe said."i told you two he'd try to medle in this. mayor.  
  
"yes. batman.," the mayor looked at him straight in the eye." i want your word you will stay out of this. i know your feelings toward him and..."  
  
"you fools," batman screamed!"you think you can control him. you think he can be tamed. your greed will get you all killed!"   
  
he shot an angry look at gordon and then lept out of the room and into the night, leaving robin behind.  
  
robin spoke,"he's right you know. i've seen what bane did to this city and to him last time. he was lucky to stop him last time. a shot in the dark. with these improvements i don't think we stand a chance if he goes a-wall again. and we will all pay for your mistake.  
  
  
  
Nightwing landed softly on the chem lab's roof. he walked silently toward the window and peered in. the laboratory was deserted. The windows were broken and the room was trashed. He jumped through the window landing next to the main computer. It was destroyed as well. The screen had a chair thrown through it. He continued to look around. Batgirl came in carrying a mans body with her.   
  
"is he..."  
"yes. Neck snapped in two. This isn't good. Nightwing!" batgirl gasped as out of the shadows came a young man. He was in his 20's. his lab coat was drenched in red blood. He stumbled forward and fell, landing on the lab table.  
  
"bane...he broke ...he...went wild. Dr greiger tried to...bane killed him. Tried to kill me to."  
  
"where is he now. Where was he going." Nightwing scrambling to get answers.   
  
"don't know."  
  
"listen to me," nightwing screamed! "is there an anti-venom. Incase bane went a-wall. Did the doctor have an anti-venom. Answer me!"  
  
"on...on this disk. The formula."  
  
"nightwing, he needs help. He needs a hospital. Look. Load the disk. Find the formula and tell the computer back at the cave to make it. In the meantime I'll take him to a hospital and warn batman about bane. Come find us by my locator.   
  
They left. Nightwing going to the batcave to load and analyze the data on an anti venom. Batgirl took the lab man to the hospital and then went to find batman. She hoped she found him before bane did.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. chapter 4:Bane's end

Chapter 4: Bane's end  
  
Gotham 2001  
  
"come on. Hurry up!" dick grayson screamed and pounded his fist on the computer. The disk had so much information on it, even the bat supercomputer was taking forever to load it all. Laced with passwords and viruses. Someone didn't want it to be decoded. Finally the file he wanted flash across the screen.  
  
File: bane  
  
He couldn't believe his eyes. They had totally reworked his boistructure. Made him basically into a titanium machine. Aside from the blood flowing through his new veins pumped by his mechanical heart, he was a machine. The bloodflow was nessesary to pump the venom. He was indestructable to man without guns or explosives.   
  
  
"Anti-venom. Computer. Manufactor anti-venom."   
Processing   
"computer. How long til its done.   
24 minutes 34 seconds.  
  
  
Gotham Present day  
  
  
"so what happened? Obviously bruce didn't die. How did you guys beat bane. you said that batman couldn't hold his own. And you and robin were torn to shreds. Did nightwing get the serum in-time?"  
  
"well. I dropped tim off at our trusted doctors. Then raced back to the fight. Nightwing got there before I did and drew the attention away from batman to himself. Then with the completed anti-venom dick had put into a bullet, he shot it at bane with a gun. It pierced bane's outer metal shell and lodged perfectly into his mechanical heart. Reacting with the venom, the anti-venom created a gas with disolved all mecanical parts of bane's body. It was disgusting to watch. Nightwing had saved the day. Saved mine and bruce's life. Probably a lot more too.  
  
"but he broke the #1 rule. Never do we stoop to killing unless necessary. And never under any circumstances do we use guns. Batman got up from the ground walked over to dick and snatched the gun out of his hand. Bruce never spoke a word to him again."  
  
"what. Why. He saved the day, not to mention bruce's life. And bane was evil. Pure evil. He would have killed thousands more."  
  
"I know. And that's the way dick felt. But from bruce's perspective, here was this man who bruce felt responsible for raising and saw so much of himself in, and he just took a life with a gun. The same way bruce's parents died. There was no exception. Bruce banished him from the cave. Changed the password to get in. instructed all of us not to mention it again.   
  
"dick was heart broken. He tried to apologize. He called. He came over. He wrote. Finally one night he went out as nightwing and confronted batman face to face. Bruce ignored him. Pissed off dick said that he would do it again. That it had to be done that way. His way. Bruce turned and lept toward him. Caught off guard, nightwing was hit three or four times before he realized what was happening. Then he fought back. Nightwing swung a kick that knocked bruce flat down on his back. Before bruce could get up nightwing jumped on top of him and spoke his last words to bruce.  
  
"he said 'I hope this is what you wanted. I hope your moral standards are more important to you than family. More important than me. with that dick launched himself of the rooftop never to be seen in gotham again, save alfreds funeral."  
  
"this happened many years ago. At first the old man was fine with it. But we could all tell it ate at him. as the years went by he grew increasingly aggitated. And now I am worried that he won't get to repair the wound he got to repair with tim and myself. And is shutting us all out. He is getting older and I think he realizes that he may not get the chance to mend the wound. Or even if he wants to.   
  
"so that's why he's been acting strange lately," terry asked. "because this happened around this time?"  
  
"yes, in part because this happened around now and because it happened the same date as bruces parents died."   
  
Terry again fell silent. It was a lot to take in such a short time. Questions swirled in and out of his head. Whys and hows. Gordon was no help either. It seemed that all this talk of the past was wearing her down.   
  
" why are you telling me this? Why did bruce send you the article?"  
  
"there was a letter with it. He said that it was a joke. Thought I should know about it. Have you ever known bruce to joke?"  
  
her expression changed. She looked worried. If terry didn't know better, he would have sworn she was about to cry.   
  
"I need you to go to new york. Find this new nightwing. Find out who he is. His relationship to dick. And I need you to find dick. Tell him I need to talk to him. Tell him barbara needs a favor. He will understand. Hopefully. Go now."  
  
Terry didn't say a word. He got up and left. He walked home, wrote a note to his mom saying he was going with mr. Wayne to new york on bussiness. Grabbed his suit and left. Flying over gotham that night, he looked down toward gotham first national bank. Two figures were standing on the roof top. Terry had no time to stop and see what they were doing. He hoped that it was just security guards checking it. And he hoped on the bigger scale that Gotham could handle itself without him?  
  
  
  
The batmobile flew over their heads. They looked after it as it flew into the distance and out of sight.   
  
" it's working. She did what you thought she'd do. The article. The letter. Perfect. It's all going forward as planned!" the man spoke with excitement. He looked up at the aging man. He nodded then spoke.  
  
"yes. Phase two is complete. They will meet. Realize each other's problems are linked. They'll be forced to work together. They'll walk right into us. Right into our trap."  
  
"shall I kidnap her now boss. Put her with mr. Wayne and the others?"  
  
"yes. Get the gang and get her. I'll get the others on board. They will all jump at the chance to kill batman. They will even work together."  
  
The man walked forward toward the edge of the roof. He looked back toward the other man. "Go." The other man turned and left. Turning back to the night sky, the man spoke to himself. "I've been waiting over 40 years for this batman. Now you and your legacy and all who are part of it will die with you. You will all die by the hands of Bane!"  



	5. chapter 5:Nightwing Jr.

Chapter 5: Nightwing Jr.  
  
Dylan had seen nights like this before. Huge concert at the garden. All the typical scalpers and pick pockets were out in full etire waiting for the drunk(and high) concert goers to come out. But he couldn't be concerned with that tonight. It was the fifth straight night he had been sweeping through the city. The city his father once felt responsible for. The city he now felt responsible for since he put on his faters suit. Ironically enough the day he found the suit was the last day he saw his father.   
  
He must have read the note over and over again. He kept hoping he would find out something he didn't realize before from the letter. Where his father might have gone to. And why.   
  
Dylan was looking for his fathers bussiness partner. His father and a man by the name of charles young had bought a small company. His father had long since sold his part to charles for a lump sum of around 2.3 million dollars plus stock options. The stock options were the only reason he kept in contact with charles, or that's what he always said. Dylan wasn't ever really close with his dad.   
  
Dylan's parents divorced when he was 7. He went to live with his mom. Olny saw his dad twice a month. When dylan was ten he walked in on his father practicing martial arts. Training and toning his muscles and skill. Since then his father trained him. Groomed him to the point where dylan consistantly would beat his father. He became faster, stronger and better in all aspects of his training. He did this all by age 16. 5 years later he was at his peak. He was in the best physical shape of his life. Graduated college from n.y.u. he had been offer two positions in high powered local law firms. Ontop of that, his father in that letter, had revealed to him his secret past and offered him the role his father once filled. He was now nightwing.   
  
And in 5 days all that went away. His father hadn't called. He often stayed out 1 or2 nights. At friends houses or what have you. But he always called. And the timing was suspicious. Every year, at this time, his mother would have to have dylan. She always said that this was a hard time for his dad. He had a falling out with his foster father when he was younger. They haven't spoken in over 40 years. Then all at once he wrote that he was going to see him. That dylan should protect the city. Here was his old suit. Tell no one. Not even mom. That he would see him soon. It was to errie for him. He needed to find answers. Where was his father?  
  
Charles stept out the sky booth and walked down the hall towards the elavator. Dylan watch as he got into his limo and drove off. He followed the black strech limo until it reached a parking garage. Up to the fourth floor and then stopped. Charles climbed out. He walked alone to the towards the entrance to the building. This was dylan's chance. He leapt down from the ceiling and pounced onto charle's back. He then picked charles up and threw him against the wall.  
  
"where is dick grayson. Where!"  
  
"what? I...I...um..."  
  
"tell me!" dylan threw a punch into his stomach.  
  
"I don't...know," charles said,gasping for breath." I haven't seen him in over a month. He...he stopped in to ...check on the ...stock. Said he wanted ...out. That was the last time I heard from him."  
  
"you lie!" dylan screamed into his face and threw him once more into the wall. This time face first. He grabbed him by the hair and dragged his head back to face his. Dylan was furious. Where could his father be if this guy was telling the truth.  
  
"I swear! Please don't kill me! Please!"   
  
in the distance there was a noise. Like footsteps. Quick ones. Someone runing. Dylan stopped. He turned around. It was dark. All he saw was shadows. Then suddenly out of the shadows stepped a figure dressed in all black.   
  
Batman spoke," did he forget to pay his taxes?"  



	6. Chapter 6: The New Dynamic Duo

Chapter 6: The New Dynamic Duo  
  
Off in the distance a car's tires screeched. Headlights suddenly lit the area. Two cars came speeding around the corner windows down and machine guns drawn. Shots rang out. Terry lunged out of the way. Nightwing did the same, but with the presence of mind to throw a star at the gunmen's hand. Direct hit. The gun fell to the floor. But it was too late. Charles ran for the car, jumped in and the car sped off. Dylan got up. He started to run after the cars. But by the time he got to the end of the ramp they were out of site. He couldn't believe it. His last chance to find where his father was.   
  
"Let them go," terry said. They're not important. I need..."  
  
But terry couldn't get the rest of his sentence out. Dylan launched himself at terry, nailing him in the chest with a knee and the in the face with a left uppercut sending terry to the ground. Stunned, terry laid there. Even if he reacted immediately, terry wouldn't be able to stop what happened next. Dylan was too quick. He proceeded to toss terry around like a rag doll. Beating him to every punch. Every kick. Terry couldn't stop it. He had never been up against someone who completely man handled him like Dylan was.   
  
Finally Dylan makes a mistake letting terry to his feet. Dylan threw terry to the floor, and walked over to him. He was lifting his foot to stomp terry when terry said very quickly, " I need to know where dick Grayson is!"  
  
"Dick Grayson?" Dylan repeated confused. He hesitated. Terry launched himself into Dylan's stomach and with the rocket boosters carried him hard into the far wall. Dylan was caught way off guard and had the wind knocked out of him. Terry backed up.  
  
"I don't want to fight you. I only want to know where dick Grayson is. I need to talk to him. It's urgent."  
  
Dylan sat against the wall. He started to laugh. A defeated laugh. " Your guess is as good as mine. He disappeared. Said he was going to see Bruce Wayne. Haven't seen him since." He stood up. Then angrily, " and that guy you helped get away was my last chance to find him. Thanks"   
  
"You mean he is gone?" Terry's head was spinning. Bruce hadn't been heard from in 3 weeks and now dick was missing. What was happening? "How do you know dick?  
  
"He's my father. I'm Dylan. Dylan Grayson. And I know who you are too. You're terry Mcguiness.  
  
"How...your father told you."  
  
"He told me everything. All in a letter he wrote before he left."  
  
"I never met your father. He didn't know who I was. Something's not right here. I gotta get back to Gotham."  
  
"What do you mean he didn't know you. He said..."  
  
"We never met. No one has seen or heard from your father in over 20 years. Something isn't right here. I gotta go check on the commissioner."  
  
"I'm coming too."  
  
"I don't think so. This doesn't concern you."  
  
" The hell it doesn't. And besides," Dylan walked up to terry, " are you gonna stop me. I'll meet you in Gotham. With that he turned and ran to the edge of the floor. He leaped into the air flying toward Gotham.   
  
Terry watched him go out of sight. He had an uneasy feeling inside. He got to the bat mobile. As he soared toward Gotham he thought to himself, "this is going to be fun.  
  
  
He met up with Dylan on top of police headquarters. Setting himself down, he jumped out.   
  
"She isn't here," said Dylan. "Not hear or at her house. Her house is destroyed."   
  
"Well well well. If it isn't the dynamic duo. Back to save the fallen bats of the past."   
  
A man had snuck up on them. "Young Grayson. Searching for his father's affection. How easy it was to manipulate you. How easy to lead you to here. And terry. I had more faith in you. Much more. You disappoint me. I thought it would be far more difficult for you to be deceived. But you too jumped at the chance to please your father figure. The boss was right. You two aren't what the old one's were. But it is no matter. Now the games begin."  
  
Dylan had heard enough. He ran towards the stranger and grabbed him by the throat. "Where is he!"  
  
"Now now. I'm the one asking the questions. " The stranger grabbed Dylan's hands and effortlessly threw them off, then kicked him in the stomach sending Dylan flying. " A game. A gauntlet. 6 of your adversaries. 6 days to find and defeat them. If you succeed you will have a chance on the seventh day to win back your elders. But you will have to go threw my master and myself. A STICKY situation indeed. But I have said too much already. I am called mable. I hope we meet again. Maybe where the sun sets."   
  
With that the stranger jumped off the building and down onto a motorcycle. He sped away leaving the two in shock. The man left behind a letter. It read:  
  
Good luck to you. Your first challenger in the gauntlet awaits you. You have 24 hours starting at dawn. Or Bruce, dick, Barbara, and Tim all die.  
  
BANE  



	7. Chapter 7:Countdown

Chapter 7: Countdown  
  
  
Terry and Dylan made their way to Wayne manor. If they were going to have any luck they needed to take time and think this through. Wayne manor had resources to help them. Now Terry needed to call on a friend.   
  
"I have a friend who can help me crack the new password. She can be trusted. "  
  
"I don't know about this Terry. Wayne isn't a small time criminal who uses petty passwords like his birth date. It wouldn't be obvious."  
  
"Wayne uses passwords he knows I would get. He told me so. There is some kind of default password he uses. A master password. The whole place shuts down if he doesn't say it once a day. Funny, I always thought it was paranoia."  
  
" So that's Nightwing," Max asked? It was the first time either of them had seen him with his mask off. Terry thought he looked exactly like his father, in the one picture he had ever seen of Dick Grayson. Except Dylan had green eyes. "He's kind of cute."  
  
Terry shot her a look. "I got it!"  
  
Sure enough the code was easy. It was DEFAULT.  
  
The bat cave was trashed. Everything was ripped to shreds. The suits of the past were destroyed. All except the one had on.   
  
"Bane knows who we all are. He knows where we are. He knew enough t get your suit and knew enough to set us all up. Max I want you out of town. I want you as far away as possible. Go now." Terry walked up to the computer. "Computer. Give me the file on Bane.  
  
Surprisingly the computer came on. It appeared that bane hadn't touched it. Suddenly there he was. On the screen.  
  
" Well hello caped crusaders. I see you have made it here. Which means your little Maxy is with you. Good. 3 birds with one stone. You wish to know about me, yes? well so did Mr.. Wayne. My rival. Pity he wasn't more than a mere man. Not much of a challenge. But he was determined to get rid of me. He had an entire file on me. Thicker than any other. But that's all gone now. And after this message so am I. it is 4:37A.M. Sunrise is in three minutes. 24 hours or they die. Good luck."  
  
The screen went blank. "The computer's shot. He planted a virus in it." No matter what Max did it wasn't helping. Dylan sat in the chair thinking. "So what do you know about Bane?"  
  
"Not much. Bruce keeps to himself. I know the story Gordon told me. About your dad and Bane."  
  
Terry told him the story that Gordon told terry just the other night. Dylan listened intently, for it was the first time he had heard anything real about his fathers past. Dylan took it all in. he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Neither could Max.  
  
"So this Grayson guy just left and never returned. And now you're his son, back in Gotham to save everyone. And your gonna help. You're going to walk into this trap. Come on terry. Think. You know that this can't lead to anything good. You said it yourself. Bane was unstoppable then. What makes you think he could be stopped now."  
  
"He was stopped then. By my dad. Now it's our turn. I don't know how he's back, but he won't kill my father. Not while I am here." He fell silent. They all did.   
  
Sunrise came and went. And so did sunset. They had no idea what to do. They had already combed the city twice over and still no sign of anything suspicious. Then it hit terry like a ton of bricks.  
  
"What did Mable say when he left. Hope we meet again. Maybe where the sun sets. Why did he use those words?"  
  
"I don't know. And the emphasis on STICKY situation. We could check the sewers. maybe on the west side."  
  
"We already did. On all sides. Dammit. There has to be something. Wait. The sun sets on the west. Right. Sticky on the west. what's sticky?"  
  
Max chimed in. Glue, tar, gum."  
  
"Gum! Of course. The Westminster candy factory?" Terry jumped up and ran toward the bat mobile. Nightwing followed jumping into the newly modified flying motorcycle." Max! Find out as much as you can about bane. Try to get the computer running to get Bane's anti-venom."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Do it!"  
  
With that they flew away toward the East Side of Gotham and to the Westminster candy factory. The gauntlet was about to begin."  



End file.
